Prosecutor Ito
Prosecutor Ito, known as in Japan, is the operator of JudgeMan.EXE and a member of the newest group of WWW. He is also the creator of the JudgeTree. However, in the anime he has nothing to do with the WWW, and is just a depressed lawyer that is taking his depression out on the citizens. Personality and background Though depicted in both mediums as a cheerful yet cynical lawyer, his personality greatly differs in the anime and game. In the anime, he is very hot-headed and self-righteous to the point that he will make JudgeMan.EXE imprison anyone who annoys him in the slightest. In the game however, he is always polite, serious, and collected, even when angered or while speaking to his opponents, making him contrast a bit with the more arrogant Yuika and Vic. Though an antagonist, he genuinely shows concern for his NetNavi. He is said to have been similar to Lan Hikari in his youth, wanting to punish evildoers, but ultimately came to the conclusion that there will always be criminals, thus decided to destroy the world, as he believes a world with evil is better off not existing. Game History ''Mega Man Battle Network 6 Ito appears at the Green Town courthouse, when Lan is called to stand as a witness against Captain Blackbeard. He sets Lan up twice and almost gets him attacked by the security robots, but both set-ups fail. When a disguised Chaud rescues Lan the second time, Ito warns him not to touch the JudgeTree. Later, in the trial, he does all he could to prove Blackbeard guilty, since he failed in his operation, and he succeeds (Blackbeard, however, was apparently told by Ito that he was going to get the not guilty plea, and threatens Ito for his treachery). The next day, he gets Lan's father arrested on the charge of attempting to hack the JudgeTree. He fiddles with Lan's class' camera to erase evidence of his alibi, but Lan and MegaMan discover the truth through the camera recording of a robot trapped in a locker by Mick. Ito reveals he's with the WWW, and hacks the JudgeTree so that everyone is pronounced guilty, and the robots attack everybody. MegaMan jacks-in, and finds Colonel there, though he leaves to fight another Navi (who was ProtoMan). MegaMan defeats JudgeMan, and Ito is tried by his own creation, the JudgeTree, which strips him of his position as prosecutor. He later escapes along with Blackbeard and returns to the WWW, only to betray them along with Vic, Yuika, Blackbeard, and Mayor Cain. In their first plan, they capture MegaMan and use the Cybeast worshippers to awaken the Cybeast in MegaMan. They put him in a CopyBot and allows him to rampage through Seaside Town. Lan, however, with the help of Iris, manage to stop him, and he escapes into the Undernet. Later, the group is reduced to three when Mayor Cain and Blackbeard gets arrested. They capture Iris, with the help of JudgeMan's Punishment Robots. Baryl, unable to risk Iris' life, is about to get killed by them when he is rescued by Mr. Mach. The trio later appear at the Expo opening. While CopyBots overrun the city, they sneak towards the WWW HQ through Mayor Cain's secret passage, only to be followed by Lan. Ito slows Lan down by blocking the way and fiddling with PavilionComp1, then does the same with PavilionComp2 and leaves JudgeMan to delete MegaMan. MegaMan, however, gains the upper hand and deletes JudgeMan for good. Ito is then sad when he learns this, and when Lan reaches the last room, he is confronted by Vic and Ito. Lan's friends appear and back Lan up. The trio then jumps off the platform they're standing on. After the HQ explodes, they are found unconscious by Chaud, due to the height of the fall. In the anime Ito appears in ''Rockman.EXE Beast+. Gallery Ito concept art.png| Concept art of Prosecutor Ito. Trivia *His ideals and personality are similar to Light Yagami's from the Death Note series, who shares the same English voice actor with Lan, Brad Swaile. *Ito mentions having great respect for Lan's dad, so his attempt to frame his dad may also have a lot to do with jealousy toward his success. Category:Mega Man Battle Network characters Category:Humans Category:NetOps Category:Males Category:Rockman.EXE Beast+ characters